Just a little
by Zussane S.M
Summary: Hao ignora a Lyserg cada que es posible, sin duda alguna esta situación es una gran molestia, tan grande como reprimir los sentimientos que guarda en su interior.HaoxLys, One shot.


**Just a little**

La brisa agitada acariciaba el largo cabello mientras caminaba por las vacias calles, tratando de alejarse de las diminutas mentes humanas y sus tonrerías. Sin embargo no todos eran tan despreciables, tenía incluso una lista de los entes que le parecían exitantes y no tan molestos.

Número uno: Yoh le parecía especial, "Quiero ser uno contigo, tú al final me pertenecerás".

Varias veces rondaba en su mente un sinúmero de pensamientos nada santos, el placer de deslizar sus anciosas manos por aquella tersa piel sin duda le parecía excitante, sin mencionar que, sentía una gran curiosidad por aqúella figura tan parecida a la propia.

Número dos: Su cuñada Anna.

Annita sin duda es una mujer con carácter, hermosa y muy fuerte. Aquellos labios que incitaban todo tipo de situaciónes no eran cualquier cosa, ella sin duda le llamaba la atención poderosamente, incluso en un par de ocaciónes se preguntó por qué no le había propuesto a Yoh la maravillosa idea de un trio.  
Pero claro, seguramente le dirían que no. Mentes cerradas, pensó convencido y con una sonrísa cínica en el rostro.

Número tres:Tao Ren.  
Persona complicada y testaruda, pero esa actitud desafiante no hacía mas que provocar y desatar lujúria sin medida."Primero lo tomaría por la fuerza, lo haría gemir una y otra vez hasta dejarle bien claro quien es el que manda, un poco de rudeza funcionarían a la perfección para demostrarle que es así de sencillo quitarle su orgullo, mientras repite mi nombre bajo las sombras del deseo y el estremecer de su agitado y deseoso cuerpo" En pocas palabras esas eran sus intenciones para con el chino.

Ahora hablemos del cuarto, Horokeu Usui. Bastante impulsivo pero con buen cuerpo. ¿Número cinco?  
Tamao es tímida pero le agradaba su lindo rostro, tiene potencial.  
¿Que hay de los demás puestos en su lista? No olvidemos que contaba con sus seguidores, no habría que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que a Hao le bastaba tronar los dedos para obtener cualquier cosa que este deseara de ellos, aplicable también en el ámbito sexual.  
Seis: La dulce y peligrosa Marion Phauna, Siete:Matilda Mattise, colorida y mortal, Ocho: Kanna _Bismarch,sexy y astuta. Y así la lista continúa, El ruidoso de Ashil, Nicrhome tan dócil, sin olvidar a peyote._

_Hao encontraba placentero disfrutar de todos ellos,hacer lo que le viniera en gana con aquellos cuerpos bien formados, el sentirse dominante y por supuesto, brindarles a los plebeyos la oportunidad de disfrutar al esplendoroso futuro rey shaman._

_Sin embargo, había alguien a quien Hao no se molestó en nombrar en sus pensamientos, no merecía tal honor por el abominante hecho de ser una existencia poco digna, prefería restarle importancia por lo problematico del asunto._

_Y entonces, como castigo divino el innombrable apareció._

___-¡Hao! - __ Gritó el chico, con un molesto tono de voz._

___-Que diminuto eres Lyserg Diethel, ¿Que acaso no sabes decír otra cosa?-_

_-____¡Miserable! ¡Dime por qué me ignoras de esa forma! Desde que te dije aquello no haces mas que pasar de mi!- _

_Se le notaba frustrado y eso no ayudaba en nada. Hao se limitó a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino, sucediera lo que sucediera, era mejor para él ignorarlo._

___-¡Deha de huir- __Soltó el mortificado chico con voz cansada y triste a la vez,mientras le seguía el paso. Era algo notable y curioso ver como el educado muchachito inglés perdía la paciencia de una forma tan desagradable con las cosad del amor._

___-Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo, terminarás por causarme lástima-_

___-Si al menos eso sintieras por mi, Hao...-_

_Basta. ¿No podía el de cabello verde lechuga tener algo de dignidad? Resistir a quien casi le rogaba por algo de atención era complicado de todas maneras._

___-¡Tú sabes que me enamoré de ti, al menos rechazame! , ¡Dime que me odias, dime cualquier cosa, deja de correr en cuanto aparezco de una vez!-_

_En cualquier momento se echaría a llorar con esos ojos verdes destrozados tan dulces.  
Y entonces sucedió, el mas alto se acercó y lo acorraló en la pared mas cercana tomando sus labios sin permiso, deslizando las manos por las caderas, haciendo temblar a su acompañante._

___-Nghh, H-hao..-_

___-Tú lo que deseas es que termine destrozandote ¿cierto? Si te dejo acercarte a mi por esta noche, promete que dejarás de molestar-_

_Diciendo esto cerca de su oido,El asakura restregaba su cuerpo contra el contrario, un pequeño jadeo se hizo escuchar muy pronto._

_Esas palabras tan frias y vacías le dolían a Lyserg más que cualquier otra cosa pero, no podía negarse a la propuesta, lo anhelaba. Quería al menos por una vez sentir la calidez de sus besos, rasguñar su espalda, sentír la tibieza y el aroma de su piel, lo deseaba tanto que poco importaba si le hacia daño, incluso si lo humillaba._

_Hao lo era todo para él._

_El sitio perfecto,un callejón desolado a pocos pasos de ahí, sin perdida de tiempo Hao tomó una de las frágiles muñecas de su acompañante dirigiéndolo a aquél oscuro lugar, acorralandolo de inmediato dejando las manos por encima de su cabeza, para después abrirle las piernas con rudeza. Punto para Hao, quien dominó al instante. Lyserg en cambio lamentó el tener la oportunidad de acariciar su rostro y no poder hacerlo de momento._

___-P-podrías besarme de nuevo?- Susurró suplicante._

_Hao lo miró con molestia, le irritaba tener todos esos sentimientos reprimidos hacia él, y luchar contra estos mientras hacia lo que hacia. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y por un momento se dejó vencer, llevando un par de dedos hacia aquellos suaves y pálidos labios, acariciandolos con lentitud. Ladeando la cabeza un poco se acercó hacia ellos con detenimiento , tomandose su tiempo para observar el rostro sonrojado y dolído,atrapandolos finalmente, besando despacio y con ansias. No pasó mucho tiempo para sentir aquél molesto revoloteo de mariposas en su interior, lo mismo pasaba con Lyserg que se estaba deshaciendose de felicidad bajo las ropas. _

_El peli-largo lo había estado amando todo este tiempo, ese era su gran problema. El amor nunca le había parecido necesario, por lo cual deseaba alejarse y vivir tranquilamente sin necesidad tortuosa y desagradable de tener a alguien molesto a su lado._

_Sinceramente el amor no estaba hecho para alguien como él, estaba temeroso de aquél ía pasado ya tanto tiempo lidiando con Lyserg Diethel que empezaba a creer que aunque muriera seguiría recordando en contra de su voluntad aquellos solitarios ojos que solo parecían mirarlo a él._

_Continuó con su labor besandole el cuello con prisa, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo sobre las molestas telas de la ropa. Apenas había iniciado y estaban ya ambos tan exitados que apenas y lo soportaban. ¿Podrías seguir ocultando como en verdad se sentía en aquella situación? Lyserg no tardaría en darse cuenta, así que se detuvo sin previo aviso._

___-Tú ... algún dia me olvidarás, nadie es indispensable en este mundo...-_

___-Eso es solo una frase, lo sabías, Hao?- _

___-No juegues conmigo...-_

___-No lo hago, el mundo podrá seguir girando si desapareces, pero no yo, por que te necesito... sin tí no vale la pena estar aquí- _

_Sintió entonces una caricia suave en su rostro que lo hizo estremecer, seguido de un beso, y un abrazo que duró tiempo infinito. Se sintió como un idiota por dejarse convencer aunque fuera por un rato de aquellas malditas y sinceras palabras. _

_La lista que se formó en un principio acabó por romperse al cabo de un rato, desbancando a todos y cada uno de los mencionados, solamente para escribir con letras legibles y pesadas un único nombre._

_Lyserg Diethel también lo era todo para el. _

_Al menos por esa noche._

_**Fin**_

_NAU! Espero te guste, te dedico el fic por que se que amas a Lyserg! Vamos, vamos admitelo! (xD) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos y la verdad no se por que, Hao me parece muy tierno cuando de verdad es sincero... O solamente es mi imaginación loca, pero igual así soy muy feliz._

_Saludos! ¿Dudas o comentarios? _

_Usagi cambio y fuera. =)_


End file.
